Meeting Zane
by Zanemyfavorite07
Summary: This is a story about the time when Cole and Jay first meet Zane. This story added tons of drama and a possibly new ally to the ninja! Please no flames. Love my supporters! Established especially for Ninja pony and Ninja lover!
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zane pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Hey Zane come on let's go to the pond" said Sheila another orphan. I was an orphan at St. Gertrude's orphanage. "Yea ok" I said as I chased after her. I had never really known how I got there or why I was an orphan but I never put much thought into it. Sheila stopped at the small pond that was next to the willow tree. The pond was frozen over. It looked so beautiful and tempting. I tried to step onto the ice but Sheila pulled me back. "What are you doing that ice could be thin" she said. I looked at her brown eyes and smiled. She let go of me. I bowed down and then looked back up at her. She was confused and rose her eyebrows. I did a flip and landed on the ice. "Aahh Zane you scared me" she said playfully. Then I heard crack crack. I looked down and the ice broke from under me. The icy water felt soothing instead of harsh. I saw Sheila run off to get help. I couldn't find the spot where I had broke through the ice. I thought "I'll die for sure". Then I saw a group of kids and Ms. Gertrude gather around. I got into a meditating position and relaxed underwater. I had been down there for about 6 minutes. I opened my eyes and saw a small fish swim by. I followed it and then saw an old man sitting there with a tea set. I gasped and sucked in water. I coughed and coughed. I swam back to the top. Sheila helped me out. "Zane how are you still alive" she said. "What do you mean" I replied. "You were down there for over six minutes"she said surprised. "Yes and there was also an old man down there" I said. She raised her eyebrows as the old man came through the hole. I got up and walked towards him. "Are you ok sir" I said as he grabbed his tea set. "Yes I am fine, but what about you" he said as he put a wooden staff to my chest. "Yes I am fine thank you for being concerned" I said. "Now, I must go speak with here" said the old man. "Ok again thank you for being so kind" I said. The old man walked off and so did the crowd. "Zane why did you not listen to me you could have died" said Sheila. I turned and saw she was on the verge of tears. "Sheila I'm sorry, it felt good under the water actually, I could have stayed longer but the old man frightened me" I said as a few tears ran down her face. The old man and walked back out of the quaint little shelter. "Boy, you are coming with me now, I have adopted you" said the old man as he stopped in front of us. I turned to Sheila and she let the tears flow. "Sheila don't cry please, I will find you again someday" I said to her in a soothing voice. I stood there for about 30 minutes as Sheila accidentally cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. I lifted her and gave her to . "Please take care of her" I said about to cry myself. "Of course Zane" she walked off with Sheila. /div 


	2. Chapter 2

"I am ready to go with you sir" I said as the old man bowed his head and walked away. I followed him and we arrived at a monastery high up a mountain side. We climbed and climbed. I surprisingly wasn't tired. I reached the top and landed on both feet. "Hm most impressive" said the old man. "By the way what is your name sir" I said as I played with a small golden dragon pedestal. "My name is Sensei Wu" he said. "Nice, now can you explain why I'm in a place of peace right now" I said. I wanted answers. "Son you have a certain trait about you that I don't understand. Which is why I am making you a ninja" Sensei said. "A ninja?" I questioned "but I have to train to do that". "Yes and you will train here. Your first assignment is to find how to start the equipment" he said cryptically. I looked back at the small dragon I was messing with and saw a small slit that didn't fit on the bottom of it. I tipped it backwards and found that the slit was a hatch with a button on it. "I found it" I called to Sensei who had started to walk back inside. He turned around shocked. "I see" he said. I hit the button and training equipment popped out. "You are very observant" he said. I smiled and Sensei walked back over to the small patio. "Before I finish drinking my tea you must finish this course" said Sensei. "I shall try" I said. He sat down and I calculated that I should start now. I punched some dummy's and hopped on a few poles. Sensei had just laid down his napkin. I cleared the spikes and dodged the punching bag. Axes swung at my head but they missed. I landed and then snuck up behind Sensei. He hadn't even poured the tea yet. I grabbed the teapot and poured it for him. "Is that enough tea" I said smiling. He looked at me with pleased old eyes. "Yes Zane thank you. Even though you passed the test today you must train still. Your final test will be in only two days instead of a week. "Alright" I said. He walked me to a small room with a bed, mirror,sink,and dresser. I placed the bag I had brought by the dresser. My black pants and black shirt with one white stripe was the only clothes I had. I fell asleep and dreamed about Sheila alone at the orphanage. I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. It was about 4:30. I got up and walked outside. Sensei wasn't up yet so I sat and watched the sunrise. I heard some shuffling and saw Sensei had gotten up. I walked over and brewed him his tea and set it back on the tray. Sensei sat back in the same spot as yesterday. I started and cleared it easily. I finished and put three lumps of sugar into his tea. The next day I again woke up sweating from the same dream about Sheila. I finished a little slower today. Sensei had already taken one drink of his tea. "Zane you were slower today. Were you over confident" Sensei asked me. I replied "no I just keep having the same dream about Sheila, the girl that cried when she heard I was leaving". He looked at me with sorrowful aged eyes and nodded. "I understand why you would be worried. Because we have all day left we can go and visit the orphanage" he said. "Remember though that your final test is today, I don't want any slack" he said in a stern tone. "Don't worry, I won't slack" I said excitedly. I ran to the doors and down the stone steps. Sensei Wu was still sitting there. Once I was nearly to the bottom I saw a golden tornado spin by me. I stopped and watched it. At the end of the stairs the tornado stopped and I saw Sensei. "Sensei I didn't know you could do spinjitsu" I said. "Ah so you know what it's called" he said. "Yes why wouldn't I" I said Jokingly. I finished walking down the stairs and caught up to Sensei. When we arrived at the orphanage I felt uneasy. I couldn't see Sheila in sight. I panicked and Sensei noticed it. "Zane do not worry she may be inside" he said trying to comfort me. "Yea ok" I said quietly. I ran inside and saw Ms. Gertrude filling out paperwork. "Oh no" I thought "she only does paperwork if someone was adopted or is ...". I couldn't even think about the last thing. Ms. Gertrude looked up and smiled. "Zane great your here, I wanted to tell you that Sheila found a happy home". Ms. Gertrude waved me over and I looked at the papers. It read "Sheila Shirewood, Adoptive daughter of the Windler family". I smiled and felt warm all over. The Windler family was very wealthy and kind. I nodded and Sensei and I walked out. I took a deep breath and sighed a happy relief. "Sensei, you will be happy to know I am more than ready for the final test" I said as we arrived at the steps. He looked at me and smiled. I started up the steps and Sensei did spinjitsu. I arrived only a few seconds after him. I ran into my room and fell onto my bed. "I will find you again one day" I whispered "I promise".


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night as I had just finished checking my hair I heard a small bump in the beams above me. I knew I wasn't alone. I went to my bag and grabbed the one thing I always kept. A small container of sleeping willow gas. It could put anyone to sleep. It never worked on me for some reason though. I only kept it for self defense. Then I thought "this must be the final test". I heard a soft thump. Then another. "Hello my friends" I said. I turned and slipped the bottle into my sleeve. Two ninja in black stood there. I smiled and said "advance when ready". They looked at each other and nodded. They ran at me and one with sparky blue eyes swung a punch at me. He missed and I tripped him. The other with brown stony eyes tried to kick my leg but dodged and he kicked the one with blue eyes. I ran out to the training area and leaped onto the roof. I crawled behind the back side of the roof. The two ninja in black ran outside and looked around. I snuck quietly down the roof towards them. I tackled them both and we rolled. The one with brown eyes grabbed my shoulders and flung me. The bottle of gas rolled out of my sleeve as I crashed into the wall. I reached for it but the blue eyed one pulled me back. I grabbed the bottle and took off the cork. I threw it at the two in black and the looked at each other. Then they fell asleep instantly. I heard the dojo doors open and Sensei walk out. "Resourceful, whitty, and smart" he said. He looked at the two in black and smiled. "Zane, you know they are my students, don't you" he said. "Yes that is why I didn't hurt them" I said. "Look they are waking up" he said as the one with blue eyes woke up first. "*yawn* Sensei, what happened" he said in a very sleepy voice. "Zane this is Jay" Sensei said as he took of the black hood. The boy had a scarred eyebrow and short brown hair. "This is Cole" Sensei said when the brown eyed one finally woke up. He took off his mask. He had shaggy black hair and a serious face. "Hello, Jay and Cole" I said. "Sensei what's with this guys grammar, it sounds funny" said Jay. "Jay be nice" said Cole as he jabbed Jay with his elbow. "Sorry" he said rubbing his side. "It is quite fine, I know it is a little strange" I said. I hated when people told me about my weird grammar and odd humor. "Hey Sensei, this guy looks like one of those army guys from some old TV show" said Jay. He laughed so hard. I just looked down and got up. "Hey it was a joke I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said as he stopped laughing. "I took no offense, my best friend actually said the same thing to me when we first met" I said. Sheila had said that all the time to me. I just laid down on my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and walked outside. Again I was awake before Sensei. I brewed him some tea and set it out. He woke up a few minutes later. Then Jay and Cole walked out. "Good morning" I said as they walked past me. Jay turned and said "Hey um Zane, I'm sorry I was rude last night, I'm usually like that when I'm tired". "It's ok, you brought back a few good memories" I said smiling. "Yea well it's good to know your pretty cool. I like to make sure I'm not friends with lame'os like Cole but he's an exception" he said smiling devilishly. "HEY I HEARD THAT MOTORMOUTH" Cole screamed. "Well we should start training soon" I said. "Yea ok, wanna spar a little until Sensei gets out" Jay asked. "Yes that would be delightful" I said. _

(A few weeks later)

"Cole don't eat all of the casserole before everyone else" I said watching him scarf down another bowl. "Zane, ok so this is what I meant was a JOKE, this is the time where you laugh" said Jay. "Yes HaHaHa" I said. "There you go" Jay said then looked at Cole "No Cole seriously stop now I want some of the heavenly casserole too" he joked.

One year later

"Kai watch out" I yelled. "Serpentine, why is it always serpintine" complained Cole. "I dunno but, oofff, they're easy to defeat" said Jaiy as he was hit in the gut. We put the last of them in the police car."Alright, I'm going for a walk, iot'll feel nice after being stuck in the bounty for so long" I said. Tbhe others turned and got on the bounty. I took off my hood and walked down the street. I greeted the casual fan girls and bystanders. But today felt strange. "Man my sensors must be off or something" I said as an odd feeling came up, I hadn't felt the feeling in a year. I pulled up my hood as the sensors got even more tingly. "Hello white ninja, do you have anything you want to say to the world" I heard behind me. "Um I'm sorry mam but I ca-" I stopped as I realized who had said it. "What were you saying white ninja" the girl said. "S-S-Sheila " I stammered. "Yes white ninja, Sheila Windler, Ninjago News" she said smiling. I looked at the camera, hacked it, then shut it off. "Hey what was that for"Sheila said. "Sheila its me" I said. I took off my hood and she gasped. "Z-Zane your the white ninja" she stammered. "Yes and your the best news reporter in Ninjago" I said. Sheila dropped her mic and hugged me. "O Zane I haven't seen you in so long" she said. "Um can I go to the van" said the pimple faced kid holding the camera. "Yes mikey" Sheila said partially annoyed. Mikey ran off and got in her van. "Oh man you look great today Sheila" I said as I stroked her hair. She was about a foot shorter than me but I just hugged her tightly. "Zane why didn't you talk to me for so long"she said nestling her head deeper in my chest." Oh Sheila I was too busy with everything that I never had the time" I replied. "Well you still haven't changed one bit at least" she said smiling. "Well that's not entirely true" I said awkwardly. "What do you mean" she said confused. Man she looked so adorable when she was confused. "Heh well um, I'm a robot" I said giggling. "Oh that's not a major change, I thought you would become over cocky or ignorant and forget about me" she said sighing. "Well that will never happen" I said. She hugged me tighter. "I have to go now but I will visit again soon" I said pulling away from her grasp. "Ok see ya" she said as she ran off and got in her van.


	5. Chapter 5

(After tournament of elements)

"Sheila, Sheila, please pick up" I said pacing around the room. "Sheila Windler, who is this" she said picking up on the phone. "Hi Sheila, guess who it is" I said excited. "Wait a minute, ZANE ZANE YOUR ALIVE YOU SCARED ME I CRIED FOR SO LONG, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND RISK YOUR LIFE AGAIN!" She yelled into the phone. "Well Sheila, I was protecting my family, and I need to see you in person" I said. Sheila didn't know I was titanium." Oh ok Zane, where should I meet you" she asked. "How bout at the corner of West and Main" I said. Sheila had given me a little stone with friends engraved in it. "Yea ok that's perfect see you there in a few minutes" she said then hung up. I put down the phone and then ran to my room. I got dressed and then went to the corner of West and Main. I looked over everyone's head and picked out Sheila's beautiful brown hair. I pulled up my hood and ran over to her. "Alright I'm here" I said as I reached her. She turned and gave a confused look. I just chuckled and pulled down my hood. "Oh, Zane I-it's you" she said surprised. "Yep it's me, new and improved" I said. "Wow, you look so, different" she said. For some reason she seemed sad? "Hey, is everything ok" I asked her as I put my arm around her. Suddenly I felt a shock. "What are you doing with that girl" PIXAL said. Uh Oh I never told her about Sheila! She kept shocking me over and over. I wince every time and made little noises. "What's wrong Zane" Sheila said worried. "Well, it's hard to explain but, owww PIXAL stop that" I said but then yelled at PIXAL. "PIXAL?" Sheila said. "Oh um hehe yea PIXAL is the female robot in my head" I said nervously. Sheila gave me a dirty look and snorted. "You have a female robot in your head, why didn't you tell me that before" she said stomping her foot. "Well um I- wait a minute, what's happening" I said. A wave of sleepiness came over me. "I'm a robot, how can I be *yawns* tired" I asked holding my head. "Oh, well I guess that's something I didn't tell you" Sheila laughed nervously. I looked at her curiously. "Tell me what" I asked. "I'm kind of the master of sleep" she said biting her lip. "When did *yawns* this happen" I said trying to stand up straight. "A couple weeks ago, I would have told you but, ya know, you were out saving the world" she said looking down sadly. I nodded and slumped down the wall. I was so tired I couldn't stand up. "Here let me walk you home" she said grabbing my arm. I got up and I held her arm as we walked towards the bounty. I got onto the ladder and let go of Shiela's hand. "I'll see you later" she said smiling. I chuckled and said "of course". She walked off an I climbed up the ladder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry that it's been FOREVER since I updated but I've actually been working on over 40 other stories that I plan on posting soon! I know I have to finish the stories I have posted right now but I figured I should tell you of what is to come in the future! Anyways... Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

"Hey Zane, who's the girl" Kai asked.

"What *yawns* girl" I said almost falling over.

"The one that brought you back here, and why are you so tired" he said catching me.

"Oh, *yawns* that's just Shiela, she's the *yawns* master of sleep" I said dozing off on Kai's shoulder.

"Okay, to bed with you nindroid, tell us more in the morning" Kai said walking me to my room. I laid on the bed and fell asleep right away.

In the morning I got up and made breakfast. I set the dishes of rice, lil smokeys, and pancakes out on the table. Everyone came in at once and sat down. I sat at the table and grabbed a pancake then layered it in a little syrup and blueberries.

"So Zane... who's the new girl" Jay said nudging me in the side.

"What do you mean, Shiela, she's my old friend from the orphanage, I love her like a sister" I said staring blankly at Jay.

Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Jay stop thinking such stupid things, Zane and Pixal are compatible and Shiela is his practical sister, can't a guy have friends that are girls too" Cole said twirling around his fork.

"Yea but the way Kai described it she sounded like more than a friend, and I'm DYING, for some drama around here" Jay said pouting in his chair. I laughed and turned on the television. When it clicked on Shiela's face popped up.

"Welcome to Ninjago news. I'm Shiela Windler here to tune you in on recent events" Shiela said smiling into the camera. The guys looked at me and I smiled.

"So that's Shiela, *whistles*, she's a keeper" Jay whistled.

"JAY" we all said in unison. I turned my focus back to the television and realized the camera was moving quickly.

"MIKEY RUN, ZANE IF YOUR WATCHING HELP US PLEASE, NINDROIDS, SERPENTINE, ANACONDRI WARRIORS, THEIR ALL HERE AND- let go of me you evil..." Shiela said running. I jumped up and ran outside ready to head to the park.

The others took what felt like forever so I jumped off the bounty and used my glider to get to the park. I landed and looked around.

All I saw were people sleeping, even nindroids were sleeping, yet Shiela wasn't in sight. I panicked and searched everywhere.

In the distance there was a mark in a tree. I ran to it and placed my hand on it. It was a sword that made the mark, I could tell by the way it curved. I ran in the direction of the marks that lined the other trees. After a short while I arrived at a small clearing. It was filled with villains of all kinds. Serpentine, Nindroids, Anacondrai Warriors, and only a few Skeleton off in one corner.

I searched for Shiela and found her, only, I didn't know if I was glad to find her. She was embraced in the arms of Pythor. She struggled against him as he tried putting something on her. "Oh come now girl, it won't hurt" Pythor hissed.

"It doesn't need to hurt for me to know I don't need it on me" Shiela said, giving him the same look she gave me when she found out about Pixal.

Pythor became angered and held her tighter, placing the object around her neck. He let go of her and smiled.

Shiela's eyes turned a light purple color and she stood up. She looked at the crowd of villains and didn't flinch. Pythor waved his hand to the right and she turned to the the right.

I watched in horror as he made her move like a puppet. She looked completely controlled. I reached in my pocket and touched the small stone Shiela gave me. She suddenly stopped, frozen in confusion. Pythor furrowed his brow and moved his arm quickly to the right. She fell to the ground, and her eyes turned normal.

I forgot completely about the villains in the clearing and ran for her. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She smiled weakly at me and buried her head in my chest. I smiled and embraced her.

"ITSSS THE WHITE NINJA" a serpentine yelled. Pythor was furious and grabbed another device.

The anacondrai slithered behind the two us and raised the device. I turned to kick him but he anticipated it. Shiela was pulled away from me as villains swarmed around us.

Pythor tackled me and we wrestled. I threw a punch and it hit him square in the jaw. Blood dripped from a small cut and he hissed at me. A nindroid and anacondrai warrior grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the ground.

Pythor smiled and approached. He took the device and placed it around my neck. I struggled as he clamped it like a collar. He began talking but I didn't listen. I watched the events behind him unfold.

Shiela was putting the villains holding her to sleep and pulling off her device. She smiled at me and ran for Pythor. I panicked, worried that he would hurt her, and freed my arm. I shot a bolt of ice at her and she was thrown away into the forest.

The villains grabbed by arm again and I sneered at Pythor. "Haha, saving your little friend I see, cute. I didn't need her anymore anyways. I just needed her to test the device, looked like it worked. I call it, the EC or Element Controller. It gives me control over your element, thus giving me control of you. Because we all know, if you control the element, you control the wielder. But, we should get on with our plans for this afternoon" Pythor sneered as he slithered back and forth in front of me. "BRING ME THE ACTIVATOR" he yelled. A Skelton ran through the crowd to Pythor, carrying a small button. Pythor placed it on his hand and pressed it.

The collar around my neck suddenly began sending some type of waves into my body. I could feel my mind clouding over.

"Zane, your element levels are rising, this is concerning, if Pythor gets you to your full potential you will most likely have trouble escaping his hold" Pixal analyzed. She suddenly faded away as my vision became clouded. Pythor began laughing.

My only thoughts were, 'fight', 'control', 'conquer'. I stood, and Pythor approached me. He snapped his fingers and smiled when I didn't respond. "Good" he hissed, turning away. I followed him, not knowing if I willfully did or not. But as we walked, everything became even foggier in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shira" Kai called.

"It's Shiela stupid, your lucky Zane isn't here to scold you" Jay said, lightly elbowing the red clad ninja.

"Whatever, but shouldn't Zane be back by now, he's been gone for almost three hours" Kai fretted.

Jay didn't respond, noticing the figure that was limping towards them. It was a girl, she was covered in a light layer of snow and was holding her right arm. Jay examined her a bit closer. "Hey, hey that's her, that's Shiela, the girl from the news" Jay said, beginning to run towards her.

Kai followed his brother to the girl, watching her fall to the ground. She looked up, something was worrying her.

"Z-Zane, help him..." she said before her eyelids grew heavy. She went unconscious, making the ninja even more worried for their brother.

Kai hoisted her over his shoulder and Jay ran into the forest.

Kai ran as fast as he could, without hurting her, to the bounty. He weaved around tree after tree until he finally found it anchored on the tree line. Kai maneuvered his way up the ladder and ran her into the living room, laying her on the couch.

Cole, Lloyd, Wu, and Nya all ran in to see her. Wu got to her side and began working his magic in healing. The ninja and Nya left him to heal her, heading to go help Jay find Zane.

The ninja created their dragons and flew high above the forest. The thick green trees made it difficult to see anything below, except for the dark blue dot that jumped from tree to tree.

Jay looked up and waved for his brothers to come down quickly. "I found a group of villains that left a clearing about a mile away, I'm following them to see if they know where Zane is" Jay whispered. He motioned for the team to split up so that's what they did.

Cole and Lloyd went in one direction and Jay and Kai went in the other. They all raced after a group of villains and caught them off guard.

Cole jumped on two serpentine and Lloyd punched a nindroid. They pinned the villains to trees and began investigating.

"Alright, spill it, where's our brother" Cole growled.

"W-we won't tell the likesss of you" the hypnobrai hissed.

"You have till the count of three" Cole said, raising his fist, "until your pretty little snake face is gonna need stitches".

"F-fine fine, don't hurt him, I'll tell you where he is" the other hypnobrai said, she was pink instead of blue.

Cole loosened his grip on them and sighed.

"Thank you, alright, Pythor and him went to the birch forest, they're walking so they aren't there yet, I'm sure you can catch them" the female hypnobrai spilled.

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other confused. "What do you mean they went to the birch forest, like, Zane WENT with him willingly?" Lloyd questioned.

The female nodded her head and the nindroid spoke up. "Hehehehe, I'm not sure how willingly he went, it was satisfying to see him in the state he is now" the nindroid laughed.

Cole pulled out his scythe and put it on the nindroid's neck. "I've about had it with this, what, is wrong, with my brother" Cole fumed.

The nindroid's eyes widened and he stputtered, "P-Pythor used something on him, I swear I don't know what it is just, put down the sharp weapon please".

Cole pulled away the scythe and looked at Lloyd, they knocked out the villains and took off to find the other ninja.

Kai and jay jumped out of a bush and tackled the stone and anacondrai warriors. They tied them up and interrogated hem as well.

"Zane, where is he and what did you do to him" Kai growled. The stone warriors looked at each other and looked back at the ninja.

"Kusrmutar Sazur ja rononoko" one of the warriors said.

"Well that's helpful" Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"He sssaid that Pythor did something to him, if you let usss go we will help you find them" one of the anacondrai warriors hissed.

"No, because you'll just run away, besides, we've found out where he is" Cole said, running up behind Kai and Jay.

"Where is he then" Kai said, turning to Cole. Lloyd caught up and caught his breath, with a serious face the whole time.

"Birch forest... went willingly... something wrong" Lloyd heaved, putting his hands on his knees.

The ninja looked at each other and then took off for the birch forest, leaving the villains tied up.

"Well, that'sss just great, how are we sssupposed to get free now" one of the anacondrai warriors pouted.

"Like this" the nindroid said, appearing from behind the trees with the two hypnobrai. The nindroid began cutting the ropes and the stone warrior stood up, along with the anacondrai warriors.

"What about thossse pessky ninjass" the anacondrai said.

"Hahaha, well all I know isss that they're in for a big ssurprisse" the male hypnobrai laughed. The villains turned to leave the forest. They dashed back to the clearing, and alerted Pythor of the coming ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, almost done... there, finished" Pythor said, looking at his newest invention.

The device looked like a plus sign. It was made of a sliver metal and had a few buttons on it. Pythor placed it on his head and turned to his servant.

Pythor's smile widened as the titanium ninja's collar began glowing a purple color. The nindroid held his straight face and stared blankly ahead.

"The master of ice is mine, finally, all I needed was a bit of his fathers notes and equipment and perfecto, my very own ninja servant" Pythor said maliciously.

Suddenly he heard a voice's from above him. He looked up the staircase and to the door of the old inventor's lab and saw nobody. Then he realized they were the voices of the ninja. He realized quickly that he had to make something up before they entered the tree laboratory.

"Zane, initiate your paralyzed state and lie on the ground" Pythor hissed quietly.

Zane nodded and began to crumple to the ground. He was laying perfectly still, as if dead, on the ground. His eyes dimmed to a low light and stared blankly at the floor.

"In here, this must be where they are", Pythor heard Jay yell from right outside the door. He quickly gathered up all of the supplies and plans, and tucked them into a secret compartment under the stairs of the lab. Pythor turned and faked like he was working on something.

The ninja burst in, causing Pythor to jump a little. "Ah, right on time" Pythor said cockily. The ninja looked at Pythor then saw their brother on the ground. Kai grew angry and Cole held him back.

"What did you do to him you monster" Kai growled. The fire ninja's swords were unsheathed and aimed for Pythor.

"I didn't do much, just a quick modification to my friend here" Pythor said, smiling and hitting the nindroid with his tail. Zane's eyes became bright again and he stood up.

"Zane, thank goodness your okay, come on we need to go now" Cole yelled from the top of the stairs. Zane looked up at Cole and stared. Pythor made a quick gesture and Zane's eyes turned bright purple.

"Terminate ninja" Zane said in a monotone voice, more so than usual. The nindroid sprinted up the stairs and roundhouse kicked Jay in the face.

"Hey! That hurt" Jay whined rubbing his face. Cole rolled his eyes and lunged at the nindroid. Zane side stepped and Cole flew down the steps. Kai waited until Zane was distracted and grabbed him from behind.

"Foolish tactics, prepare for your demise" Zane said, reaching for the fire ninja that was holding onto his back. The titanium ninja crossed his arms and fell backwards off the steps. Kai let go and rolled, mid-air, out of the way of impact. Zane landed and created a small hole in the floor.

The nindroid got up and faced his brothers. The ninja were circling the nindroid, waiting for him to attack. Zane scanned his chances of success and found it to be almost impossible to escape. He had one option, and he wasn't going to hold back.

His elemental levels began rising and the tree laboratory began to shake. The door up above flew open and snow swirled in. The snow came in like a blizzard and surrounded Zane. Once the snow was at full blizzard, Zane let it loose.


End file.
